Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Jessica sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$3$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Jessica also earns a $$37$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Jessica wants to earn at least $$61$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Jessica will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Jessica wants to make at least $$61$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $61$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $61$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $3 + $37 \geq $61$ $ x \cdot $3 \geq $61 - $37 $ $ x \cdot $3 \geq $24 $ $x \geq \dfrac{24}{3} = 8$ Jessica must sell at least 8 subscriptions this week.